The confession of Love
by SnowRider14
Summary: I really can't say much without giving it away. Just note it is like the other fic I posted. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Do not own Skip Beat. I wish I do, because then I would determine what happens. Doesn't everyone feel the same way…. = D

If anyone was acting suspicious, it would be the girl in the pink overalls. One, she is wearing BRIGHT pink overalls and that was enough to draw suspicion on her, but the next was that she was walking in circles in the middle of the busy street. If she was not suspicious I wonder what is.

"Kyoko,"

The girl in pink overalls looked at the man approaching her, her face was surprisingly turning pink she looked just like what she was wearing. She stopped pacing in circles which allowed weary pedestrians to finally gain full access to the other alternative walking space of the street.

"…What is the matter?"

The man was already standing in front of her watching her expression carefully. He was a rather good looking man, what this man sees in this girl I do not know but he is clearly interested in her as he guided her away from the centre of the walk path.

"Kyoko?"

The girl slapped her face all of the sudden before she looked at the concerned man saying

"I have something to say to you…"

The man didn't look surprised that the girl was showing signs that she was going to confess to him and yet he looked very elated for some reason or another. He merely smiled and replied in a very casual tone.

"Sure."

"I…I… I really like you a lot… I mean I LOVE you… I was hoping we could catch dinner sometime…"

That was pretty bold coming from that girl, she looked very red and it was travelling lower than her face, if I wasn't wrong it went all the way down to her arms too. She was twisting and turning now, refusing to meet the man's eye. If it was me, I would run away from this embarrassment, who in this whole world did not hear the word love coming out from this girl's lips?

"Kyoko…"

"Hai!"

Her head snapped towards the man's face as his expression looked only calm for a mere moment…

"That isn't the way you confess to someone! You look like you're in agony and that you wanted to die or something! Did you see your look of horror when you said those words? Ren would definitely find out something is up!"

The girl didn't back out as she cried out with tears in her eyes as if whatever he said either hurtful or that she was caught.

"But! Yashiro-san! Why do we have to do such a practical joke? April fools is a week away! Why do I have to confess to Tsuruga-san?"

The man smirked evilly as if he had an aura of a sadist as he replied.

"Wouldn't you want to see the look on his face when you say that?"

The girl named Kyoko folded her arms together and frowned in deep thought. Then her arms drooped and her head looked downwards.

"But… I swore off love… Saying this is like breaking my vow."

The man didn't scream at her, he smiled gently like he was coaching the girl how to do her homework or how to deal with the situation.

"Well, it wouldn't be unless you mean it Kyoko. Treat it like training, I mean it's a practical joke. You don't have to think so seriously… unless…"

This man must have a split personality, because I could have sworn he returned back into a smirk as he said the last few words in a very heavily implied manner.

"You DO love Ren… then I can understand…"

The girl froze on the spot as her whole body looked cemented and her face of horror was clearly evident on her face. Before it all broke down and she roared back with the same amount of fiery as her orange hair.

"RESPECT! IT'S RESPECT! Come on Yashiro-san we are going to practice until we get this practical joke in the bag!"

The guy Yashiro smiled as if things were going his way and guided her away from my sight and I could no longer hear them anymore. I somehow feel a strong sympathy for that Tsuruga Ren. He couldn't be the man I know right?

"Ah, Luke Fitzgerald, my apologies for being late."

I turned my head and smiled at the very tall man who was dressed up with a hat, sunglasses and a normal pants and shirt. He had a very charming smile, I would give the credit but the Casanova behaviour doesn't affect straight men. I smiled and greeted him in the same polite manner.

"No problem Ren. Say, are there many people with your name?"

"Perhaps, but that's my stage name. I doubt it, why Luke?"

"Just… be careful on April fool's day."

Ren chuckled as he guided me to his car, but before he started up the car he took off his hat and sunglasses revealing his black hair and his calm eyes.

"The president would be thrilled to have you back from USA."

"Thanks, I can't wait to start my acting career again. And this time perhaps good enough to snatch your top actor status Tsuruga Ren."

Ren only smiled as he drove without giving me a comeback. I looked out the window, the girl and the man were pretty amusing. I threw a look at the driving Ren and thought to myself. I would probably want to see his expression too… perhaps she would incite something other than his gentlemanly rejection.


End file.
